1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a non-vinyl flooring. More specifically, the invention is directed to a resilient non-vinyl floor tile and resilient non-vinyl sheet flooring and a method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Resilient floor coverings are produced in the form of a continuous vinyl sheet or in the form of a tile, such as a vinyl composition tile. A resilient tile is typically a decorated monolayer structure or a composite, laminated structure that may include a base, a decorative layer disposed on top of the base, a protective film layer disposed on top of the decorative layer, a top coat disposed on top of the protective film layer, and a bottom coat disposed on the bottom side of the base. The base may be a mixture of limestone and a polymeric resin, typically a vinyl polymer, and may also include plasticizers, fillers, stabilizers, lubricants, tackifiers and pigments. For example, the base composition may include limestone, polyvinylchloride acetate resin, plasticizer and, optionally, pigments, where the organic materials function as a binder for the limestone. Alternatively, the base composition may include limestone, polyvinylchloride homopolymer, plasticizer and, optionally, pigments, where the organic materials also function as a binder for the limestone. Optionally, the tile may be mechanically embossed.
Sheet flooring typically comprises a bottom, thermally stable base or matte, such as a felt layer, coated with one or more layers of similarly formulated vinyl compounds, such as polyvinylchloride plastisols, with and without fillers. Typically an ink layer is disposed between the vinyl layers. The vinyl layers may optionally be chemically or mechanically embossed.
Both vinyl composition tiles and vinyl sheet flooring utilize vinyl polymer, which is inherently unstable and requires the use of extra stabilizing additives. It also has limited flexural and impact properties as the filler concentration is increased.
It would be desirable to avoid the use of vinyl polymer in the construction of a resilient floor tile or sheet flooring. In other words, it would be desirable to construct a non-vinyl floor tile or non-vinyl sheet flooring that has a composition that can be processed or made in a manner similar to that of a vinyl polymer tile or vinyl sheet flooring using standard equipment that has been used to process vinyl compositions. For example, it would be desirable to have a non-vinyl composition that is capable of being ground so that excess material, known as window frame, can be recycled. Further, it would be desirable to have a non-vinyl composition that is capable of being cut into separate tiles or an appropriate sized sheet flooring. Also, it would be desirable to have a non-vinyl composition that provides a non-vinyl floor tile or a non-vinyl sheet flooring with finished properties, such as flexibility and impact resistance, equal to or better than standard vinyl composition tiles or sheet flooring. Therefore, there is a need for resilient non-vinyl floor coverings.